True Magic
by fossiax
Summary: Sky Malfoy only wants approval from Lucius, but it is harder to get than it seems. Especially if you are a bloodtraitor who is very defiant. Also, she has a new secret love with a Longbottom. Neville/OC Draco/OC Lucius/Narcissa Theodore/Blaise R&R PLEASE!
1. The Manor prologue

**-PROLOGUE-**

Sky sat alone in her bedroom with her door locked, in order to keep away from her family. She layed down on her bed and stared up at the cieling. She was thinking, as always. Her time in the manor was always lonely, so there was never anything else to do.

It was very quiet, almost quiet enough that the silence made it's own noise. The manor was so big, she couldn't even hear the people in the other rooms, and she was very glad about that. She slowly walked over to her dresser and she sat down on a floral chair infront of it.

She hummed as she got out a piece of parchment and a quill. She dipped her quill in the dark purple ink, and then she began writing.

_Dear Adie,  
Life is really boring without me being able to spend time with you. I hope you're having fun, even though I'm not. I bet you are, there is never a dull moment if you are around. I wish your mum would let you come over to our house, but I can understand why she wouldn't. Draco misses you, more than words can say. He just can't seem to shut up about you any more, it's pretty funny if you think about it. Sorry I am attacking you with messages, I just get really bored and lonely here. I will see you next week.  
Sencirely,  
Sky M. Malfoy_

Her eyes reread what she had written, and she folded the parchment carefully before putting it into a cream envelope. She wrote Adie's adress on the outside and slid the envelope of the table and into her other hand.

She opened her door and walked down the hallway. She banged on Draco's door with her fist, and he opened it slowly. "Draco, let me use your owl," she demanded as she held the letter tightly in her hand.

"Usually if someone wants a favor, they ask politely," he said before crossing his arms and leaning up against the door. "Besides, what do _you_ need _my_ owl for? Writing letters to your boyfriend?" He laughed at his own jokes, which always made Sky outraged.

Sky glared at him and held up the envelope, "It's for Adie, now _please _let me send it."

He laughed at his little sister and said, "Why don't you use dad's owl?" He snatched the envelope and twirled it in his hand.

Sky was now furious, and she reached for the letter. "Dad's owl get's lost," she lied as she attempted to snatch the envelope that Draco was keeping from her.

"Or is it that Daddy doesn't love you?" Draco joked, not really meaning anything by it. Sky looked up at him and got teary eyed. A tear rolled down her cheek, and Draco looked at his little sister concerned. "Oh," he said before hugging her.

The girl stared up at her brother and whispered, "It's true." He shook his head, but she ignored him. He held her hand and lead her over to his bed. She sat down and attempted to cover up the tears running down her cheeks with her hands.

Draco looked at her sadly. "Sky, I'm sorry, I shouldn't say that kind of stuff," he said after closing the door and sitting beside of Sky. "He is crazy for not liking you, when I am older, I would love my daughter to be like you," the older brother said as he moved her hair from her face.

Sky cried before hugging him as tight as she could. Draco teased her a lot, and it made her so angry, but if she was angry he always was able to comfort her. His grey eyes were cold and depressing, but occasionally they had a sparkle to them that was very sweet.

He mumbled, "I will mail the letter." He walked over to the window, and almost the second that he opened it, the bird flew in. He handed the bird the letter quickly, and it took a few seconds, but after that it flew out gladly.

With no tears left, Sky said, "Thanks, Draco." She then ran back to her room to be alone. Draco watched her leave the room and frowned at the fact that he made his sister cry and that she didn't really want to talk to him any more.

She locked her door again, and hid in her room like she did daily. Draco stared out his window and mumbled to himself, "I wish she was little again. She used to spend more time with me then." Draco sighed and watched his owl fly as far away as possible.

AN: That was the prologue. Awfully written, I know. I hope you still like it. R&R PLEASE!


	2. Plants?

Luna smiled and said to Neville, "Plants are really interesting. Have you ever heard of a plumksinate?" She smiled up at him and he shook his head.

"Sorry, Luna, I can't say I have," he said awkwardly. He was almost positive she had made it up.

Sky walked down the hallways to pass the two, and Luna said, "Not many people know about them. They taste like pumpkins, but they look like pomegranates. They are almost identical, except they are black with red stems."

Neville laughed and said, "That's amazing, you wouldn't happen to know where I could find one?"

Luna shook her head and said, "Nowhere around here, they are only in Egypt. Dad and I went there last summer looking for animals. We found more plants instead."

Sky glared at Luna and Neville. They looked at her confused, and then the two carried on with their conversation. Sky glared at them and walked away.

Darting down the stairs, Sky had a face scarlet with anger. She slammed the common room's door open and yelled, "They were talking about plants! Nobody likes plants!"

Adie sat up and said, "Who was talking about plants?"

"Longbottom and Lovegood," she huffed before sitting down beside of Adie and crossing her arms.

Draco laughed and said, "They are nerds, what do you expect them to talk about?"

"Not plants. What kind of fun can you have with plants?" Sky asked.

Adie said, "Well, what does it concern you? It's just Longbottom and Lovegood." Adie went back to stroking Draco's hair, and he smirked.

"It just does, okay?" Sky said before stomping up the stairs.

Theodore Nott laughed and said, "I'm so glad I got over girls. They make no sense."

Draco smirked and snuggled close to Adie, most likely just to get closer to her boobs, and he said, "Well, you are missing out."

Theodore rolled his eyes and said, "Blaise is at least a better snogger than your sister was."

Adie laughed and so did Draco. Draco said, "Probably. Judging by Sky's romance skills, she couldn't have been good at all. Unlike my Adie." He twirled her hair in his finger and kissed her on the forehead.

Adie whispered to Draco, "I think she likes Longbottom."

"She is easily annoyed, though," Draco said, trying to block out all images of Sky and Neville from his mind.

Adie sighed and said, "I can tell, Draco. She wouldn't be annoyed enough to tell us unless they were in some sort of way important to her."

Draco sighed and said, "Let me talk to her. Okay?"


	3. Yes

AN: WARNING= THIS FANFICTION CONTAINS TALK ABOUT SEX NEAR THE END. NOTHING GRAPHIC AT ALL, AND NO SEX HAPPENS. IT'S ONLY SEX JOKES. KAY?

Draco walked up the stairs and entered Sky's dormitory to see her staring out the window at the quidditch pitch. She was cuddling a pillow that Draco had given her when she got her Hogwarts letter, and it had snitches on it. His little sister always loved watching quidditch games.

"Do you like him?" Draco asked before sitting down beside of Sky. "Longbottom," he added to make sure she knew who he was talking about.

Mumbling, she replied, "I don't know."

He glared at her and said, "What do you_ mean _you don't know? You either like him or you don't."

"It's only like that with you and Adie. I guess I like him, but I shouldn't, so I don't," she said looking awkwardly at him.

Draco smirked and said, "Okay, forget about our parents and me and all of your friends. Just ignore they even exist. Then, can you honestly say you don't like him?"

She slapped him with her pillow and said, "I don't want to tell you, because I know you will use it to manipulate me."

"I won't," Draco said before moving Sky's hair behind her ear. "I promise."

Sky stood up and grabbed his arm, pulling him up with one quick tug. She led him out the door and said, "You happy?"

He shrugged and walked down the stairs, before Sky migrated back to the room.

As Draco journeyed down the stairs, Adie was at the bottom waiting with Theodore and Blaise. Blaise and Theodore were awkwardly holding hands, but Adie and Draco had gotten used to their gay relationship by now.

"What did she say, hun?" Adie asked gently stroking Draco's shoulder with her index finger. "You can tell your girlfriend, right?"

Draco nodded and sat down on the couch along with Adie. Blaise and Theodore sat in the seat across from the two. "She likes him, but she doesn't want to. If that makes sense."

The other three shook their heads. Then Blaise said, "That's like saying she loves pizza, but she won't order it at a restaurant."

"Maybe she likes homemade pizza? What I mean is, she likes him, but she is afraid to," Draco said, trying not to break eye contact with Blaise. He seemed to be the most confused.

"Neville Longbottom? The one who can't count to five without using his fingers? What does she see in him?" Adie asked Draco, completely awestruck.

Theodore nodded and said, "We should probably put a stop to this. Draco, I don't think you want your nieces and nephews to get Longbottom's brains, now do you?"

Blaise laughed and mumbled, "Or his looks."

Draco sighed and said, "Let's let Sky deal with this on her own. They will separate, so you all don't worry about her having kids yet."

Adie laughed and said, "Longbottom wouldn't even know how to get her turned on enough to want to go to bed with him."

Theodore laughed, and then Blaise chimed in. Sky walked in and sat down on a separate chair.

"What are you two laughing at?" Sky asked before crossing her arms.

Nervously, Adie rambled, "I told them a joke."

Sky looked at Adie and curiously said, "Well?"

Blaise chimed in, "Let me tell you. The size of Draco's penis."

Sky laughed and said, "Can it even be counted as a penis or is it just loose skin?"

They all laughed together, except for Draco who glared at Blaise and his sister. "Just hush up and go to your rooms," he said before storming off to his.


	4. Draco

AN: The italic part is what Sky is thinking. Just so ya know.

Adie walked up stairs with Sky, and Sky sat down on her bed. She decided to stare out the window again to see the moonlit quidditch pitch. Adie followed Sky and then sat down on her own bed, which was almost directly beside of Sky's.

"I just wanted to say something," Adie said looking at Sky with concern. "I heard you like Longbottom, and I just wanted to ask why."

"He told," Sky said in awe, that her own brother would tell one of her biggest secrets.

Grabbing her arm, Adie said, "Please don't tell! He would dump me, Sky, and I couldn't live if that happened." Her eyes looked really upset, but Sky's were filled with sadness.

Her only response was, "I don't care."

_How could my own brother do this? I don't think people should do this to their sister, especially if she asks him not to. My life is now going to get ruined, because I know that Blaise and Theodore can't keep a single secret. _

_The worst part is, I am almost positive that one of the two will tell Neville. He won't even acknowledge me after this, not that he even does now. I am going to have many more troubles now, more than I ever imagined I would._

_If Father finds out, I will be killed. No, he would kill Neville first, and then me. I honestly don't think Draco knew how dangerous what he was doing was, until it was too late. Draco isn't a good brother, but I guess he tries some._

_This is going to be awful, because everything I know will probably end. Everyone will hate me, all because of Draco. I don't have many friends in the first place, but now it will clearly be worse._

Sky stood up and walked towards the door. Adie attempted to grab her arms to stop her, but that just wouldn't work. "Sky, please," Adie said, but Sky managed to push past Adie and get through to the boy's dorm.

Sky knocked on the door, and Draco assumed it was Crabbe or Goyle coming in, so he opened the wooden door. "Sky, you aren't supposed to be in here," Draco said, but Sky pushed past him.

"How dare you even think about telling them all that I like Neville? Sure, you might think it doesn't matter, but if you are a pureblood and a Slytherin, you are not expected to like anyone who is a bloodtraitor. But no, you just go and spill out that I do, as if it is nothing!" Sky yelled, pushing Draco gently. "You really don't understand or care," she added before turning around to leave. She didn't care what Draco had to say for himself.

Draco grabbed Sky's arm and said, "Wait. Listen. Okay, I told them not to tell anyone. Adie did. I figured your best friends deserved to know."

Sky looked at him in shock, "Then it's my job to tell them!" She then left the boy's dormitory in a rage.


	5. Attacking Things

AN: In this chapter, I make up a species of magical animals. Kay? I already know, it's not really in the books. Thanks.

Blaise smirked when he saw Neville in the Hallway, and Neville looked at him confused. Neville attempted to avoid him by walking the other way, because if he didn't he might get hexed. That's what happened the last time a Slytherin had smirked at him.

"Woah! Wait up, Longbottom,"the Zabini boy said before stepping in front of the Gryffindor. Blaise stuck his hand in front of Neville so that he couldn't even attempt to continue walking.

"Shit," Neville muttered, before looking up at Blaise. "What do you want?" Neville asked, hoping that it wasn't anything that would be too horrible.

The smirking Slytherin only said, "See, It's not what I want. It's what... a friend wants." Blaise continued, "She really likes you, but the only issue is that at the same time she hates you."

Neville looked at him and with a hint of annoyance in his voice he said, "I honestly could care less what a friend of someone like _you_ would want."

A cackle escaped the other boy's mouth and he said, "See, the thing is, you can't do anything about it. She likes you, and until she realizes how much of a failure you are, she won't stop." Blaise then continued and said, "See, I need you to go on a date with her-"

Glaring, Neville said, "I really don't want to go on a date with anyone who will kill me."

Blaise then said, "They won't if they like you."

"Judging by what you have just told me, it is impossible for anyone to like me. Just leave me alone," and with that, Neville shoved past Blaise and continued to walk down the hall.

Blaise decided to follow Neville, and then he said, "I don't think I will now." "What is there not to like about her? Money, and... money... and... she has a face," Blaise said attempting to think of positive characteristics of Sky.

Neville looked up at Blaise and said, "Adie is dating Malfoy. Clearly she doesn't like me. If it is Pansy, you could just consider that the dumbest idea I have ever heard escape from your mouth. If it is Sky, I must say that she is easilly irritated. If it is Astoria or Daphne, the only thing I can say is that they have never said one word to me."

Blaise laughed and said, "The funny thing it is one of the people you said. Even though I can't technically tell you who it is, Draco never said I couldn't say yes or no."

"If it was Adie, Malfoy wouldn't know. Clearly it's not Astoria or Daphne. So it's either Pansy or Sky, considering they both hate me, it could be either," Neville said, and then remembered what started this conversation. "I will never even consider going on a date with them, especially after he suggested."

Confused Blaise said, "Why would you not go on a date with Sky?"

"Leave me alone and stop messing with me, Blaise."

"I'm not messing with you! It's Sky!"

Sky passed down the hallway to see Blaise and Neville talking. When he heard Blaise said "It's Sky!", she darted down the hall towards the two and attacked Blaise.

"You little shit!" she yelled, and then she hit him in the face with her books. "I can't believe you!"

Blaise tried to push Sky off him, but it wasn't working. She continued to claw at his skin and beat him repeatedly. Blaise then got out his wand and shot a curse, which sent Sky flying through the air and made her smash her head on the side of a bench.

Sky got out her wand and pointed it at her housemate. "_Petrificus Totalus_!"

Blaise froze and fell to the floor with a thud. The teachers and first years had started to gather, and Snape snatched Sky's arm and began to walk with her away. Many first years stared at them until they were out of eyesight, and Professor Sprout noticed cuts and bruises along Blaise's face, so she attempted to take him to the hospital wing. Meanwhile, Neville had managed to slowly back away and escape from the scene.

Snape sat Sky down in a chair in Dumbledore's office. "Professor, she has recently attacked Blaise Zabini using both muggle and wizarding ways."

Dumbledore looked at her and questioned, "What do you mean, Severus?"

"She beat Blaise with her books, and she used Petrificus Totalus on him," the greasy haired professor said with a snarl. "She could be expelled for this," he said looking at the girl in the other chair.

A sigh escaped Dumbledore's mouth and he said, "But she won't be. Miss Malfoy, would you mind explaining to us why you did this?"

She shifted awkwardly in her seat, and remained silent. "She has no reason, sir," Snape said, before looking at the teenager.

"Yes, I do," she said. The two looked at her and she said, "First of all, Blaise told one of my biggest secrets. Blaise isn't even supposed to know, but Draco leaked it out."

Snape said, "That gave her no reason to attack him."

Dumbledore said, "That depends on the situation, Severus."

Sky sighed and slammed her face down on Dumbledore's desk. "I don't want him in here," she moaned as she pointed to Snape. He simply stood up and exited the room.

The headmaster smiled and held up a small jar. "Care for a lemon drop?" he asked. When Sky looked confused, he continued, "They are a muggle candy, I am quite fond of them." Sky only shook her head, and stared around the room. "Well, what was your secret that was so important to you?" Dumbledore asked again.

"It was..." Sky didn't understand why she was so nervous now. "I like someone I'm not supposed to," she said, trying her hardest not to say who.

Dumbledore said, "Is that all? It doesn't seem very reasonable."

She shook her head and said, "He was telling, loudly. This probably wasn't the first time he told. He also cast a spell on me first, which really hurt. I did hurt him first, but he hurt me too. It's just the way he hurt me was more... mental than physical."

A smile on Dumbledore's face appeared and he said, "teen love. We always have one of these big problems every year. Eventually when you are older you will realize it wasn't as important as it seems now."

Sky shook her head and mumbled, "If my parents found out, they might disown me. You don't understand. I have to make this decision now, because if the word gets around, which it already is, I'm dead."

Dumbledore sighed and said, "I think Professor Snape could actually help you with this issue a lot more than you think. He isn't easy to get to open up, but he might be if I can convince him. However, this means you can't go telling a soul about you even talking with him."

Sky nodded and said with a sigh, "Okay, Professor. Thanks."

The professor smiled and said, "Are you sure you don't want a lemon drop?"

The Slytherin nodded before exiting. She walked to Care of Magical Creatures to see that Blaise was back, but he had a few bandages on his face. He glared over at Sky, and Theodore did as well.

Draco whispered to Sky after class began, "I can't believe you beat him up." Sky's only response was to ease away from Draco slowly, and at one point she tripped over someone's bag.

The girl toppled on top of a cage with a worm-like creature. When she did, it got unlatched and it began to slither around and gnarl at students. A green foam started to ooze out of it's mouth, and Hagrid finally got the creature back into it's cage.

Sky backed away from the cage and said, "Sorry."

Pansy then yelled out from the small group of Slytherins and said, "Now she has moved on from attacking boys to cages!" A lot of people started laughing, but Sky felt a pain growing inside of her body that she knew all too well. It was embarrassment.

"Quiet down! Now you know the thing not to do around Karms," Hagrid said. "Don't make sudden movements. If you see green pouring from their mouth, that means they are scared. It is their way to scare of prey," he said.

Sky stood at the back of the class and guessed that she could easily leave, just by backing out slowly from the room. Then Hagrid said, "Your homework for tonight is to research other things that happen to Karms if they get angry. Class dismissed."


	6. Kiss

AN: This chapter has a bit of explicit language, so I hope it doesn't bother you.

Sky fled the class as soon as it was over, and ran up to the castle. Her eyes flooded with tears after the most recent event. She decided to run past Hogwarts and sat down on a rock next to the black lake. She curled up on the silver rock and used her book bag as a pillow.

Footsteps came closer to her, so she jumped up in fear. After turning, she noticed it was only Neville, as if situations couldn't get worse.

"Hi," he said before sitting down on a different rock.

Snarling, Sky replied, "What are _you_ doing here?"

Neville opened is school bags and began to explain, "See, I come here every day, unless it is raining, to do my homework. I think it makes more sense if I was asking you what you were doing here." Neville had gotten much more snippy this year, probably due to the previous year's return of Voldemort. "So, what are you doing here?"

Sky glared at him, knowing he perfectly well knew what she was talking about. "You know what I am doing here. Go fuck yourself," she said, before crossing her arms and laying back down on her school bag.

"I would prefer to restrain from masturbation, Sky," Neville said. Sky quickly keyed in to the fact that it was the first time he had said her name. However, he didn't necessarily say it in a good way. "Besides, I wouldn't ask if I already knew."

She picked up her bag and sat back against the rock behind hers, which was more elevated. "You can shut up any time, you know," she said before staring out at the water.

He laughed and began, "I know, but I don't think I will."

Sky sighed and gave in. "School is dumb. Not necessarily the actual school, but a lot of the students are," Sky said. She had to talk to him as well, or it would seem like his mouth never closed.

Replying, he added in, "Especially Slytherins." Sky nodded, not realizing what she was nodding to at first, and then she realized what she said. She felt that it was true, but she wouldn't give Neville the satisfaction. "So you think Slytherin is dumb?" Neville inquired. Sky decided to confess, so she nodded again.

"Why would a person call themselves dumb?" Neville asked. He looked at her and with a smile he said, "I doubt you are dumb."

Sky smiled and said, "Thanks." She then continued, "I didn't call myself dumb, I said most of Slytherin students are dumb. The ones that aren't are Draco, Adie, and me. I'm not even fully sure about us."

Neville smiled at Sky trying to hide awkwardness, not knowing where to look. If he looked at her, she might get the wrong idea. If he looked at the water or anywhere else, she might think he wasn't paying attention. He then just decided to stare at her hand, because that wasn't technically staring at her.

"Are you looking at my butt?" Sky asked, feeling slightly violated. "Something is wrong with you!" She stood up, but Neville then quickly stood as well.

He shook his head frantically, "N-n-no I was going to try and balance out looking at you without being creepy and not looking away, but it's just where your hand was, because it was on the ground near your butt, but I was looking at your hand, I promise."

A disgusted face melted across Sky's face as he explained. "That is even creepier," she said.

Blaise said that Sky liked her, and Neville was beginning to believe him. She hadn't hexed him, like most girls in her house would have. Also, she still "hated" him, like Blaise said she did. Neville was unsure of what to do now.

"How dare you? You are just a little idiotic Gryffind-" Sky began, before Neville took one of the biggest risks he had to take. He knew for sure Sky would kill him, but he could care less now that he was probably going to get murdered by her anyways. He leaned in and kissed her.

It wasn't just a quick peck, and Sky wanted it to stop quickly. Even though it couldn't be considered "passionate", if anyone walked up, they would both be dead. Then she realized, what was there to truly loose?

Neville continued to kiss Sky, and he could only guess that he was terrible at it. Then, he noticed that she was kissing him back. Her hands subconsciously wrapped around his neck, and one grabbed the collar of his shirt, while the other ran her fingers through his hair.

"Neville?" Hermione said, before walking down, being followed by Harry and Ron. "What are you doing?" she asked with her arms crossed.

Neville and Sky quickly pulled away from eachother, and they both were blushing the color of watermelon. "Err," Neville said awkwardly. "Um... I was..."

Ron laughed and said, "He was about to get lucky. Didn't you see the way Sky was all over him?"

Harry shook his head, "It's not lucky if she rapes him."

Hermione yelled at the two boys, "I am serious! Why were you snogging her?"

Sky wanted to walk away, but that would create just as much of a scene. Neville then said, "She isn't what you think. She's actually kind of nice-"

"She is a Malfoy!" Harry said before storming away with his friends. Sky looked at her feet and said, "I really should go. I will see you around, Neville." She walked away with her head staring at the floor the entire way to the common room.


	7. Adie and the Greenhouse

Adie was cuddling on the couch next to Draco, the two entwined in a way that it was difficult to tell who was who. Draco kissed Adie on her forehead, which made her giggle a little.

Sky walked into the common room and awkwardly look at the two. She only nodded a little and laid down on the floor face down. Draco just glanced at her, and then went back to staring at Adie. Adie glanced over at Sky again, and then she said, "What's wrong, Sky?"

"Everything," she moaned. She stared into the fire, her eyes never leaving the flames. Draco just looked at her again, shrugged, and went back to stroking Adie's hair.

Adie stood up, which made Draco sigh in sadness. Adie sat beside of Sky and said, "What's wrong?"

The two's eyes met, and so Sky decided to grab Adie's hand and drag her upstairs. "First of all, I made a total fool of myself in Care of Magical Creatures class," Sky began.

"Nothing out of the ordinary, so what else?"

Sky only sighed and said, "And... the second one you have to promise not to tell anyone."

Adie nodded and said, "Of course."

Awkwardly, Sky said, "I kissed him."

"Who?"

Sky sat down on her bed and said, "Neville." She stared out the window, and the rain was pouring over the quidditch pitch. Adie gasped in a way that was clearly exaggerated.

"Why? You two aren't even dating," Adie said, seeming disgusted.

"Technically, he kissed me first, and anyways, it's not like we snogged on the 'Dradie' level," she said, and then she crossed her arms.

Adie looked at Sky confused and said, "Dradie?"

A nod was given in return, only to say, "Draco and Adie."

"Okay then. I won't tell anyone, but that's just... gross. Why would you even consider kissing him?" she asked, before sitting beside of Sky.

"Well, first of all I liked him. Second of all, he kissed me first. Third, well there is no third reason, except that he was being really nice and he was acting really sweet," she said. Adie rolled her eyes.

Adie said, "Okay, whatever." Sky just glared at her and left.

Neville was standing in the greenhouse, staring at a plant. He was looking at the leaves, and writing notes about them. Sky entered the greenhouse almost silently, and she walked up to him. "Hey," she said, causing him to jump.

"Oh- um... hi," Neville said, scrambling to put his notes away. "I'm sorry, I'll leave," he began, as he picked up his bag and everything crunched in a pile.

Sky looked at him and said, "No, you don't have to." She said, "I just came here to talk to you."

Neville put his things back down on the table and said, "Oh, okay."

"I was wondering... why did you kiss me?" she asked, looking at him. He sighed and looked down at all of his papers on the table.

"I... I don't know," Neville said as a blush faded onto his cheeks.

She smiled and said, "Tell me, I know you do."

A sigh escaped, and he said, "I-I know what it feels like... to be laughed at for your mistakes. I just wanted you to know that if you ever need someone, you could come to me... because those kind of things are tough for me, so they must be tough for someone like you who has high expectations."

Sky smiled and said, "Thanks, Neville." She hugged him, and then they both smiled at each other.

As if someone had the imperious curse on them, they both leaned in closer for another kiss. Their lips crashed together, and his hands held her closely. They felt very rough, but their touch was gentle. Sky's soft and boney hands were exploring through his soft hair.

Neville pulled away from the kiss and said, "We really shouldn't be doing this. I'm a Longbottom and you're a Malfoy. It's just wrong."

She shook her head and said, "No. It's not. It's what makes it right." Confused, he looked at her. She then replied, "We are able to do what we want. It's what people were born to do."

A nod was Neville's reply, and then they both hugged. "Well, in that case... Sky... would you like to go on a date with me this weekend to The Three Broomsticks?"


	8. Mystery Letter

"Neville, that's really nice, but I can't," Sky said, holding Neville's hands. She looked up at Neville sadly, and she hugged him tightly. "I wish I could," she said to him.

Neville sighed and said, "Why not?"

Sky hugged him tight and she mumbled, "My dad would kill me. Literally kill me."

He shook his head and said, "No he won't, I won't let him." He hugged her and gently kissed her on the forehead.

She sighed and nodded, "Okay, I will. I know, though, any of our friends would hate us. We have to keep this quiet."

"I know," Neville said. He smiled awkwardly at her, and then smiled. "So, this weekend at The Three Broomsticks?"

Sky nodded and said, "How does five on Saturday sound?"

"Great," he said before kissing Sky on her cheek. "See you then." Sky waved and left the greenhouse so Neville could finish his work.

Draco looked at Sky and said, "You look happy, where have you been?"

"The library," she lied, then sat down near her brother. "Where have you been?"

Adie and Draco looked up from the couch and Adie said, "We've been here the whole time!"

"Oh, right."

A laugh was all Draco managed to get out, and Sky glared at him. He stopped insantly, and then Pansy Parkinson walked in. "Hello," she said, smirking at Draco and Adie.

Rolling his eyes, Draco said, "Hello."

Pansy got out a piece of paper and began writing a letter. Sky attempted to peer over at it, but Pansy snapped it close to her chest. "Nosy, are we?"

Sky mumbled, "Sorry. I just wanted to see it was to." Pansy continued to write her letter cautiously.

AN: Short, I know. The next chapter will be LONG.


	9. The Letters

Lucius looked at the owl pecking at his office window. He opened it, and noticed the bird had an envelope with "Lucius Malfoy" written on the front with purple ink. Lucius closed the window again before opening the letter. He scanned his eyes over it three times carefully.

"Narcissa!" Lucius bellowed, before opening the door and walking halfway down the marble staircase to meet his wife. "I just got this from an owl," he said before handing Narcissa the tan paper.

She took the letter and said, "So?"

He pointed at the page and said, "Read it, just read it."

Narcissa carefully unfolded the paper, and saw that it was all written with purple ink and a quill. The writing had many fancy spirals in it as well.

_Dear Lucius and Narcissa,_

_Your daughter, Sky, has been found with some very _interesting_ people in the past few years. However, these little conversations have turned into much more. Today, I was walking by the greenhouse, and I noticed her and Neville Longbottom in each others arms, snogging. I believe Sky may become a blood-traitor unless something is done about this fast. I don't want anything to happen to your bloodline, and I know you don't want any mess like that either._

_Sencirely,_

_Pansy K. Parkinson_

"It's dreadful," Lucius moaned, and then he hugged Narcissa. "What will we do?" he questioned, kissing Narcissa on the cheek.

Narcissa sighed and said, "We could make an arranged marriage, but that seems a bit cruel not letting her pick who she wants to live her life with."

Lucius nodded and said, "We could make her marry one of her friends. She would be happy."

"Possibly, but what friend does she have who could possibly be suitable for marriage?" Narcissa questioned her husband, as she hugged him and twirled his hair.

After thinking, he said, "The Nott kid. Theodore!"

With a sigh, Narcissa looked at Lucius and said, "I suppose so, but that wouldn't really help the bloodline at all considering that he is gay."

Lucius laughed and said, "Yes, that would just be asking for an affair. Blaise?"

"Gay too," Narcissa said. "You really don't pay much attention to our kid's friends, do you?"

He sighed and said, "Well. Maybe Crabbe or Goyle."

Laughing, Narcissa said, "I would never let my daughter marry someone as pathetic as those two. Let's decide this when she turns 16."

Lucius snarled and said, "No. We need to decide now, she should get to know her future husband." He sat down on a couch and said, "Why do all of the respectable pureblood boys have to be gay?" He groaned, and gently pulled his wife down on the couch beside of him. "I don't remember any gay boys when we were at Hogwarts. At least nobody we were close to."

"Things change over time, Lucius. Trust me, everything will be fine," Narcissa said as she stroked her husband's silver hair. She held his hand and whispered, "We can always disown her if she does something stupid."

Lucius nodded, and sighed. "We would have to, Malfoys aren't stupid," he said, before kissing his wife.

"No, and if they are anything like you, they are great at everything," Narcissa said, petting his hair and kissing him. Lucius nodded and him and his wife continued kissing.

Pansy sat in her dorm room, that she shared with Milicent, and stared out the window. She smiled when she saw the bird fly in. She opened a letter that was printed on pure white paper.

_Dear Miss Parkinson,_

_Thank you for this information, it helps us greatly. We have decided to make an arranged marriage for Sky, and also watch for her and Longbottom. Please mail me a letter if you see any more of these events. If they become too frequent, we will take action. However, we don't think you should step in, because it could possibly backfire to you._

_Thank you,_

_Mister and Misses Malfoy_

Pansy smirked and put the letter in her pocket. No matter how much she wished she could taunt Sky with this, she had to make sure nobody knew. She laughed a very high pitched giggle, that was annoying to the point of insanity. Her nose scrunched up and she made a very repulsive face, but she went back to walking around happily.


	10. Date Failure

The weekend came faster than anyone truly expected. Neville stood in the courtyard, where the two had agreed on meeting. He stood there for almost thirty minutes after their agreed meeting time, and finally Sky walked outside. "Hello," Neville said, noticing she actually brushed her hair, but it still retained it's frizzy and curly form.

"Hi," she said before hugging him. Neville hugged her back, happy that she actually came.

He said, "What took you so long?"

She sighed and said, "First, Adie gave me a big long lecture about how I shouldn't own any clothing of the color pink. Then, I brushed my hair which is a lot harder than it seems. Lastly, Draco continued to question me on why I don't brush my hair more often."

Neville laughed and said, "I know what brushing your hair is like, I do it every day, Sky."

Sky looked at him amazed and said, "People actually do that?"

"Yes, they do," he laughed, before walking with her.

She looked at him confused and said, "Why?"

He sighed and said, "It looks nice?" He wasn't entirely sure, but he thought that it was just because everyone else did it.

"Oh," Sky said. She rolled her eyes at him, and then she tripped over a twig and fell onto her face.

Neville continued walking, staring at the trees happily, and then he looked over to talk to Sky and noticed she was gone. "Sky?" he said, looking back, noticing she was on the ground, sitting up angrily.

"Are you okay?" he asked, running over to her, helping her up. He dusted a few leaves off of her shoulders and back.

She glared at him and huffed, "Barely."

He sighed and said, "I'm sorry, I just didn't notice-"

"That I had almost died."

"You did not almost die!" he said, as he looked at her amazed at how dramatic she was.

She crossed her arms and said, "I could have fell on my neck and broken it. Then you wouldn't be happy."

Neville sighed and hugged Sky before saying calmly, "I'm sorry, I'm not happy now, okay?"

"Not happy because I almost died."

Getting annoyed now, Neville said, "Okay, can we change the subject please." Sky glared at him, noticing he had an irritated tone to his voice. She then kept silent, keeping her glare on him, as she walked. Neville sighed, questioning how dumb this idea truly was.

"Shut up," Sky snarled.

Neville looked at her like she was crazy and said, "I'm not even talking!"

"Don't talk back at me!" she exclaimed, clearly getting angry.

"I'm sorry, I wasn't trying to!" Neville said, putting a halt to the walk to Hogsmeade.

Sky gritted her teeth and she slapped him as hard as she could. "I hate you," she said through her teeth.

Neville grabbed his face and took three steps away from her. "I'm sorry!"

"You should be," she said, before hugging him. "Does your face hurt?" Sky asked him, petting his cheek where there was a scratch. A little bit of blood was starting to appear.

"Yea, a little, but I'll be okay," Neville said, awkwardly looking at Sky. Her personality changed quickly, and then he guessed that it might be that time of month.

She hugged him and kissed his cheek. "That's a muggle thing, it's supposed to make it feel better," she said, with a proud smile that she knew. "I learned that in muggle studies, we were learning about their healing methods," she said. "It's not a true method, it's only a thing mums do a lot."

Neville smiled at Sky and said, "That's really... cool." Neville was taking muggle studies as well, they just had a different class time, so he already knew. "Professor Burbage taught my class about that too," he said smiling at her.

"Oh," Sky said dissapointed that she couldn't seem smarter than him. It was a Malfoy thing, and she was raised to try to be superior in things, but she couldn't do that around Neville.

Sky and Neville arrived to Hogsmeade, and they both walked into The Three Broomsticks. A waitress walked over to the two and said, "Two?" Neville nodded, and decided to hold Sky's hand.

"Would you like to sit inside or outside?" she asked, after grabbing two menus.

A smile swept across Sky's face and she said, "Inside, please. It's really cold outside."

The waitress led them to their tables, and then Sky said, "Neville, I'm sorry for being mean to you earlier." She picked up her spoon and poured one of the sugar packets into it.

"Uh, what?" Neville asked, because he forgot all about the event. "Oh right, It's fine."

Sky smiled at Neville and then ate the sugar, which made him look at her strangely with a false smile. "You're a really nice guy, Neville," she said, happily. "You aren't like Theodore. When I yelled at him, he went gay."

Neville said, "You don't have to worry about that with me." A giant smile swept across Sky's face, as well as his.

They both had crooked teeth, but his were big and her's were small. They both were purebloods, but his were blood-traitors and her's were not. They both had dark hair, but his was straight and neat, and hers was frizzy and untamed. They were the same in a way they could get along, but so different that they never could have imagined they could be together.

Sky looked up and noticed Draco had walked in. "Oh shit," Sky whispered, holding her menu up above her face. "Draco and Adie are here," she whispered to Neville.

"So?" Neville said, confused.

"They don't know where I am!" she said concerned.

Adie and Draco made their way over to the two, and Draco laughed. "Sky?"

Sky slammed her face on the table and said, "What?"

"Longbottom is here," Adie said pointing to Neville. "Oh!" she said, then realizing what was going on.

Draco sighed and said, "Wow, it's like a double date with two losers and two normal people."

Sky glared at Draco and said, "Go away."

He laughed and shook his head, "Nah, I think I will stay right here." He pulled two chairs from the other table, and he put them down, so that he was beside of Neville and Adie was beside of Sky.

Sky glared at Draco, feeling like she was going to kill him or herself. "Go away!" she said, and her face began to get a bit red. Neville's eyes widened, and he looked at Draco.

Adie said quietly, "Sky, it's going to be okay."

Draco laughed and said, "Aw, she is getting angry that we are with her on her first date."

Sky crossed her arms and said, "It's not my first date!"

The blonde sighed and pointed at Neville, "I was talking about her."

She lost it, and she finally stood up and walked over beside of Draco, "Get your own table or leave!"

Draco stood up, so that he was roughly a foot taller than Sky, and he said, "I think you are forgetting, I am the big brother. I tell you what to do."

Neville looked at the two awkwardly, and tried to keep quiet and out of the way, but he also wanted to stand up for Sky. Draco could really ruin things if he did, though.

"No you don't," she whimpered, before pushing Draco against the wall as hard as possible. "Why are you such a jackass to me?" she asked Draco, grabbing his tie. She got out her wand and pointed it to the side of his face.

Adie was standing beside of Sky, almost in tears. Sky lowered her wand slowly, and then she dashed out of the restaurant as fast as possible.

Draco looked at Adie, and he was still shaking from Sky's terror. He hugged her, and kissed her gently on the lips. "Shit, my sister is really screwed up."

Neville stood up, and as he did the chair made a very loud noise on the floor. He walked outside, and then he began glancing left and right for Sky. "Sky?" he said, when he got to a small alley.

She looked up at him, tears running down her face, so now her eye makeup ran down her face. That was when Neville noticed that it must have been a big deal for Sky, because she made it clear many times that "she didn't give a damn how people thought she looked".

Neville sat down beside of Sky and hugged her. She hugged him back, so now her face was pressed against his shoulder. She started to cry again, and she eventually was crying so much that she was hyperventilating. Neville gently ran his hands through Sky's hair, noticing that when she brushed her hair, she might have forgotten a few parts.

"I'm sorry," he said to her quietly. "It was my fault, I should have listened to you, we should have just left before things got bad."

She smiled, "Everything is okay, Neville. We can still have fun together tonight, right?" Neville looked at her confused and she said, "I think we could just talk... you know?"

Neville smiled and nodded, "Okay... but what about dinner?"

Sky nodded and said, "Good point... Maybe... The Hogs Head?"

Laughing, Neville shook his head. "No, bad idea. They don't have very good food."

"I've never been," she said, before sitting closer to him. "Maybe we can wait until Draco and Adie leave the Three Broomsticks and we go in there."

"They will be there for hours," Neville said, sighing.

"Let's just go back in now, okay? I can deal with Draco and Adie," Sky said with a smile. "If they try to annoy us, it will be one of the last things they do," she bragged, with a devious smirk on her face.

Neville smiled, and the two walked back into the restaurant.


End file.
